The End 2
by Ferian.D
Summary: What will happen if Trigon come back on Raven's next birthday? What leggend is hidden behind Raven's life? Who was the hero who... Oh, nevermind! Just read! Sorry about my English, I'm trying my best! R&R please!
1. Prologue

The End 2

Prologue

- On my 15 birthday I expected end of the world… But it didn't happen Everyone are thinking for sure, why even if I'm daughter of terrible monster, I don't really look like him… I mean, I look like a human. No red skin, red eyes or horns… That's because of legend… Legend about one hero, that world shouldn't ever forget and I will not forget him for sure. Well… In the day of my birth…-

- Frieeend Raaaveeen! How glorious! You're awake! – Starfire appeared in Ravens room like from nowhere. Well… Raven only thought like that. Truly Starfire was knocking for few minutes, Raven just didn't noticed her.

- Starfire? When did you…- She wasn't even able to end.

- Ohhh! What is that book you are writing? Is that new spells? Can I read it please?!

- No! It's my diary, just go away from my room.

- Oh.. I am sorry… I didn't wanted to make you mad… - Space girl still was looking at book. She was really curious. Well… What Raven could write on her diary? It may be the best way to get some more informations about her, but… No! Star just wasn't person like that. Raven would not like someone to read her diary, so red haired girl just have to fall into line.

- Star…

- Hmn?

- Just don't tell the others that I have a diary. ESPECIALLY Beast Boy.

- You secret is fully safe with me friend Raven, you have nothing to worry about! But I came here because of other thing! Tomorrow is your 16! We have to celebrate it and We want to ask you about making a big party next evening! Oh, please friend Raven, agree!

- I don't want any parties.

- But…

- I said no! … Can be… Just some cake and nice movie.

- Oh… - Starfire turned back ready to go. – I understand you completely. I will go to inform the others about your decision. – She left.

Raven sat on her bed and hugged her diary.

- Thank you… For giving me normal life…- She smiled a little.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

My 16 birthday – The old, forgotten seal.

" SURPRISE!"

But this time Raven was prepared. No emotions showed, but inside… She was just happy. Moreover, she never ever was THAT happy before. She needed a lot of control to keep herself calm as usual. The room was full decorated in the middle was a big transparent saying "HaPPy BirTHday RaVen" . Little dog marks on it made Raven sure, who made it. She smiled a little, the others was waiting for it.

"Look at this Raven! My delicious cake! You missed it since your last birthday right?" – He moved his eyebrows pointedly.

"But the party was MY idea!" – Beast Boy showed himself by his thumb, like he wanted everyone to know for sure.

" Actually I suggested the party…'' Robin tried to chime in, but BB stopped him

"Oh yeeah! But I came up with this idea last year!"

" Which made me furious. " Raven added sarcastic. Beast Boys ears flopped.

"Oh friend Raven! I'm so happy that you are enjoying the party! Now I wish to give you my special meaty coronet, to express my happiness about your special glorious day!"

That moment BB started to pretending throwing up seeing all that meat, what made Cyborg laugh and joke about vegetarianism.

Well… It wasn't that great like it supposed to be Azarath girl always dreamed about sitting with her mother, normal father, maybe younger sibling too, eat a cake mom made for her, dad would hug her… give her special birthday gift… Dad… Why? Why Trigon? Raven always wondered about that one. Arella always was very beautiful, especially when She was at Raven age. She could have everyone. Maybe Trigon just raped her? Yes… That's possible option. Truly, Raven couldn't see anything else. It was obvious that he hurt her mother. Raven saw her crying many times. That was awful.

"Hey Raaaveeen! "

"What…?" Beast Boy's voice extracted her from thought. "No, I don't want to hear any knock knock jokes…"

"It's not about that…" he waved his hands quickly. "I have a present for ya! TADAAAH!"

"A rag doll?" She asked sarcastic seeing even cute looking doll, maybe a little creepy.

"I made it myself! See?" He showed her his pricked fingers "It took me two days!  
"… You haven't any money, right?"

"You're cruel… " BB gone away a little angry leaving the doll. Raven sighed. Beast boy was such a kid. Why can't he be like 'him'? Arella often was speaking about him. His kindness, sense of humor, romantic nature, strong, proficiency in magic… And Beast boy? Was stupid and irritating. Too bad that he is not alive… Raven really wanted 'him' to be her father. She found out, that her mother was fallen in love on 'him'.

It was sudden. Darkness. Terrible darkness… signs… On all her body. Everywhere, like one year ago.

"Raven?!" She heard Robin's scream.

"Dudes! What's going on in here?!" That was Beast boy. Tower was shaking extremely. Starfire shrieked in panic. Cy was screaming something, but it was hard to understand.

"Requital, my dear daughter! This is the day of changing!

Raven Opened her eyes. Firstly she thought that she's all alone. But no. She saw Robin running to her.

"Raven?! What's going on? I thought we have beaten Trigon long time ago! The prophecy should not exist anymore!" Robin… Like always need to know what's going on. Answer was hard for Raven.

"I…" She started shaking a little "I don't know…."

"Friends!" They heard Starfire's voice. It was shaking. She was hurt, the blood was pouring from her head. Robin almost forgot about everything else. He came near her and he dried red liquid from her forehead. Fortunately wound wasn't serious, it was just bleeding a lot.

"Where's the others?" He asked her seriously. "Are you wounded anywhere else?"

"No… I am going to be just fine. Friend Cyborg is looking for friend Beast Boy. We cannot find him…"

Raven gasped.

"Keep looking. Raven!" He turned his face to Goth girl "You got to tell me how to stop Trigon! You have to know something!"

Flashback

"Mom…" 13 years old girl asked carefully

"Yes dear?"

"I'm just wondering… " She looked at her country, at her home. Everything seems to go back to normal. Even 13 years passed everyone remembered the day when Trigon appeared. Her day of birth. "You never told me… Who stopped him?"

"Who stopped?"

"Don't try to treat me, Arella! Who stopped… My father" She said the last word like it was a poison.

"There was a greatest magician on Azarath. Our dimension was handle with other dimensions. He was the kings Nordern biggest guardian. His name was Lavielle. Nordern was here for a long time, even when that happened. Lavielle was master of seals. Even I wasn't able to make things like he did. But before Lavielle closed him in dimension of darkness, he put the course on you… The course that you will be the person who will release him after 15 years."

"I know who I am mother… But… What happened to Lavielle?"

"He died, making his last seal…"

End of flashback.

"Raven! It's important!" Robin started to losing his patience.

"There was a seal one magician used to keep him inside one dimension, but I don't know this spell. It was too high level of light magic. I have no idea how to make it… But… I can try to look to my books." Just before she ended sentence Trigons army appeared in common room, or maybe in that what left from common room.

Where is Beast Boy? How will Raven stop Trigon… Or… Will she? What secret is Arella hiding? Find out on… NEXT CHAPTER! See ya soon

Fer.


End file.
